It is an object of the present inventions to provide new interferometers, which are better than prior art in respect to stability, scan speed and cost of manufacture. It is an object of the present inventions to provide signal-processing techniques for interferometry, particularly very rapid scan interferometry. It is an object of the present inventions to improve the state-of-the-art in photometric accuracy of interferometric measurements.